The Invisible Man
by 0PercyJackson0
Summary: David, a 17 year old kid finally made it to Camp Half-Blood. He has been attacked multiple times by monsters but has believed that it is fake, and that he's only dreaming. After finally making it, he discovers his amazing powers.


**The Invisible Man**

I sat up in my bed, drops of sweat all over me. Another nightmare. I've been having them two or three times a week now for the past 5 years. I never understood what the strange images meant.

I took the covers off of me and rolled out of bed. I looked at the mirror of the bathroom. Put my brown hair to the side, and looked at my own brown eyes for a few minutes. Then I walked down the four flights of stairs. Just kidding. I took the elevator. My dad is billionaire. We live together in his giant mansion in New Jersey. He works for some big corporation and gets paid a lot of money. He never has time for me. He's not the same person as he was before.

The elevator doors opened and I headed for the kitchen. I got a glass of water and wiped off all the sweat. Memories came back to me of the reasons I have these nightmares. Once, I was walking home from school and there was a guy running at me from behind. His eyes were glowing and it sounded like he was hissing. At first I was shocked, but my reflexes took over and I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into a wall nearby in my neighborhood.

Then, he just vaporized into some kind of... gold dust. It was the weirdest experience I've ever had. Of course, I still don't believe it was real. But there have been various other times where I've been attacked. But why? What did I do to make this world hate me. I discarded the thought and went back up to my room.

I pressed the button to the elevator when I heard the doorbell ring. Who would be at my house in the middle if the night? I walked over to the door and opened it. There was a guy who looked eighteen, he seemed really worried.

"We need to leave right now," he said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside of the house.

"What about my dad! I can't just leave with you!"

"Please, you have to trust me."

And for some reason, I did.

We ran on the path that led to my house passing the huge garden my dad had made to impress people. We reached the end of the path and there was a horse waiting for us. No not a horse. A Pegasus? No way, I must have been dreaming.

He got on and reached out his hand to help me on. I took it climbed onto the Pegasus. I sat behind the guy and we took off. This was the most incredible thing I've ever seen.

We flew up higher than I would have imagined. I glanced down and saw the lights if the city shining brightly.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"All your questions will be answered soon," he replied.

The Pegasus was starting to drop altitude so I figured that we must be close. The destination came into view. By the looks, it was a camp. There was a fire, which changed colors, about 20 cabins, some wall with lava... What is this place? Could it be related to those things attacking me? I guess "All my questions will be answered soon."

We touched down and there was a, I believe a centaur, and two other kids with orange T-Shirts.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! My name is Chiron, were so glad you made it here alive," said the centaur.

"Well I have been attacked several times," I said.

"Do you mind telling me your name and age?"

"My name is David Peritus and I'm 17,"

Chiron glanced at the other two campers.

"You know, David, it's a miracle that you're alive," he said.

"How come?"

"Most Demigods die when there fourteen if they don't make it to camp, and you should have been claimed at twelve,"

"Demigod. As in half God half mortal?"

"Exactly, one of our campers, Erin, will be happy to give you a tour."

The girl on his right told me to follow her. She has chocolate brown hair with a streak of blond highlight on the left side and had blue eyes like the ocean.

"So, what I've heard at school, this camp is based on Greek mythology?" I asked

"I wouldn't call it mythology, but yes. Everyone here has a godly parent. Do you have a mortal parent?"

"My dad, but wouldn't he have told me?"

"Some mortal parents know and some don't. But it is possible your dad didn't tell you so that you wouldn't think he's crazy, or almost any other reason."

"So who's my godly parent?"

"We'll probably find out tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Erin showed me around the cabins and all the other things they had. This place was really amazing. But the truth is, there have been things that I found out I could do that are unexplainable.

"So, who's your godly parent?" I finally asked.

"Poseidon, I was actually not supposed to be born because of the agreement Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had but, things happen. You'll be sleeping here for the night. This is where all the new comers stay until they are claimed"

We came across a cabin that looked quite messy. She opened the door and whispered, "It's passed curfew so everyone should be sleeping."

But of course, there were people jumping on beds and hanging upside down, I figured that was normal in this cabin.

"Thanks for the help. Do you know if I can call my dad?"

"We're not allowed to use cell phones, tomorrow you can iris message him. I'm sure someone will be happy to teach you how. See you at breakfast," she said.

"Good night."

I find an empty bunk and drop dead. Literally. Because here, I actually felt like I was home. Well, and because it was really late.

I woke up and there are about 20 kids staring at me. An older guy walked closer to me and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin, you must be new here. I'm Jack."

I shook his hand

"I'm David, can someone show me how to iris message?"

"Billy, you're up,"

"Alright!" Said a kid I assumed was Billy. He looked about 9, but he knew his information. He told me everything I needed to know. He gave me a drachma and I found a fountain with enough fog for a rainbow I threw the drachma in and said my dad's address. He appeared in the kitchen eating breakfast. He looked worried.

"Dad," I said.

He looked over and saw the Iris message. He sat up and ran over.

"So, they found you, didn't they. And took you the camp," my dad said.

"Yeah, I wanted to call to make sure you knew, and so that you didn't need to be worried."

"It's alright, I knew this day would come anyways. A monster showed up this morning, started roaming around the outside of the house. Good thing I had the garden to block your scent, you should have been at camp 5 years ago..."

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you later than."

"Good Bye,"

"Bye dad."

I swung my hand at the image and it faded away. I walked over to the giant campfire where everyone was starting to gather around to eat. Plates were empty and there was no food on the tables... Then I just saw some of them magically getting filled with food. I walked over to the table that has the most kids because I figured that the Hermes cabin was the fullest. Jack was there, so I guess I was in the right place.

I picked up a plate and looked at it. It was strange, but the moment a certain food popped up into my head, it was there. Just like that. People were putting a portion of their food into the campfire. So I took my plate which had three pancakes and three pieces if bacon, and dropped a piece of bacon into the campfire. I went to my seat and found that everyone is looking at me again.

When they realized that I noticed, they all went back to what they were doing. I wondered if it was normally like this. I ended up being the last one eating, everyone had gone back to their cabins to prepare for, Capture the Flag, which they had every Friday. We would have it after lunch.

I headed back to the Hermes cabin when I heard Jack talking to them. I stood by the door, ease dropping.

"You guys really have to stop staring at David, he's just developing his powers. It's not his fault that he can't control his invisibility yet."

"I wish I had invisibility," a younger girl said.

"Anyways, just stop staring so much, or he'll notice," Jack told them

I walked away from the cabin and went to the woods to think. Invisibility? That does explain that other time... And I can maneuver really well. Are those my powers? I wanted to learn to control them before Capture the Flag, I guess I had time to do it now. And that's when it happened. I couldn't see my body. It's kind of like moving your arm. You don't tell it to, but you know what to do and when. Like another part of your body. An extension.

I saw a couple of people deeper in. As if they were planning on how they were going to win. I got closer and I found out that's exactly what they were doing. A girl, with gray eyes and long brown hair, seemed to be telling them orders on how they were going to attack, scout, and defend. Must be a child of Athena. I decided to keep the game interesting, so I didn't listen in.

I went back to the Hermes cabin and restated until lunch. Figured it would be best so that I had plenty of energy for Capture the Flag.

By the time I woke up I was late for lunch. Well, at least everyone wouldn't be staring as much since I know how to control my invisibility now. Turns out, I was wrong, because I was claimed. I had just put in a portion of my meatballs from my spaghetti and a glowing symbol of two torches intersecting appeared in top of my head. A table of about 6 campers started cheering. Chiron walked up to me and said,

"Congratulations, you are a son of Hecate."

"The goddess of Magic?" I asked.

"Indeed."

I walked over to the table and met the other Hecate children. I guess my powers explained themselves now, son of the goddess of magic. About 2 hours after lunch, we all prepared for Capture the Flag. We walked over to the forest and got our gear. Sword, armor, this was amazing. Chiron explained the rules and we hid our flag. The Hermes kids were on my team, but unfortunately, Erin and the girl who I saw earlier were on the other team. Looks like our team has no plan at all. I was put as a scout. I guess that suits me. I didn't want to make it known to people that I could control my invisibility yet.

The game started and I ran forwards the right side to go search for the flag. I reached the river and I found an archer in front of me at the river. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and took aim. When the arrow came, my instincts took over. I summer saluted and heard the arrow fly above my head. When I reached the edge of the river, I jumped over the entire thing, dodging another arrow. When she was about to shoot another, I kicked the bow out of her hand and hit the flat of my sword on her helmet, causing her to collapse.

I could sense water coming at me and I just decided to sprint forward, and I did dodge the water. That's when I saw Erin moving her hands trying to make the water catch up to me. I jumped up and grabbed a branch of the first tree in sight and swung up. I was practically running on the branches. I decided to turn invisible and climb a high tree, which was no problem for me. In the distance I saw it, the red flag. I know I'm only supposed to scout, but I knew I could get it, easily. I went back down to the floor and ran forwards the flag. Three campers passed me having no clue that I was there.

And there it was. In plain sight. Three archers were guarding it along with 2 other swordsman. 2 girls and 3 boys. I turned my invisibility off so that I didn't cause any confusion. The first archer saw me. He aimed an arrow and I rolled under the other else hers legs, and he accidentally shot the other archer in the chest plate. I parried one of the swordsmen and kicked him in the chest. I grabbed the flag and ran, not minding the other campers, I didn't need to take them all out. Then I heard some high pitched whistle, which I figured was the red teams signal to say that there flag was captured.

To my right, I saw the same girl with our flag. I hadn't even crossed the river yet, I had to get it back. I used the support of a tree and pushed off with my legs and zoomed past her grabbing the flag from her hand, just like that. I decided that I should run before she realized what had just happened. I jumped over the river and was so close to our base. That's when I realized that there 5 swordsman 3 feet behind me.

I made a complete stop and hit the guy behind me. The. I grabbed a branch and kicked the other 2 in the back. And finally, I slammed the two others heads together. And with that, j reached our base, which wasn't guarded by anyone (that wasn't any surprise to me). I stuck both flags I. The ground and I heard a horn. The game was over and we had won. The rest of my team, decided to show up at our base AFTER the game ended. Jack was there smiling at me.

"You're not mad that I was selfish and did the whole thing myself?" I asked.

"I'm just happy that we finally won a game after 5 months," he replied.

Everyone started cheering and I, for once, didn't feel excluded from the world.


End file.
